


Domestic Affair

by Bowandtie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Have you read the title, M/M, Pining, as in domesticity and domestic chores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowandtie/pseuds/Bowandtie
Summary: "Two months in and Victor had become desperate enough to throw away his pride and starting to formulate a plan to compete with onsen's floor and potato peels for Yuuri's attention."-----Victor Nikiforov's house training Chronicle. Or Victor the good to-be son in law. Or, "remember that time when you were trying to impress my parents and you set my house on fire?"





	

Yuuri always finds some time to help around the inn. Even with the gruelling practice regiments Victor had assigned to him, Yuuri always managed to at least do SOMETHING. And wow, service industry is a lot of work.

That's admirable, actually, if only the spare time could be at least spared for...Victor. Two months in and Victor had become desperate enough to throw away his pride and starting to formulate a plan to compete with onsen's floor and potato peels for Yuuri's attention.

Fortunately, Victor is not that much of an idiot or a shameless brat, despite what Yakov keeps trying to convince the world otherwise. So far his only attempt to distraction only went as far as coaxing Yuuri to do some Yoga afterpractice with him or some shoody excuse of coach-athlete bonding session (by playing cards and brushing Makkachin's fur, anything that doesn't make Yuuri run backwards in record breaking speed). That didn't stay effective for very long. Well...

Victor also not shameless enough to keep spending his spare time by going outside and getting drunk. He also have enough self awareness that he's not just a 'guest' in this inn, home. He's in Yuuri's home, slowly integrated into Yuuri's family. Victor feels warm all over from just thinking about that.

That also brings a realization that he would be the only member of the 'family' that basically contribute nothing around the inn.

Oh.

\-----

So.

Victor's first attempt at 'helping' resulted in a fire at the laundry room.

(He can't help it! Makkachin called him to show a very pretty Japanese bird! He can't help but forgot the ironing board!)

Yuuri gave him a look that more or less can be translated into 'I'm not mad but I am very disappointed' while his father patted Victor's back while saying some japanese words that Victor suppose is a consolation.

Next day at the rink, the Nishigoris cannot meet his eye without making a choked snort.

"Yuuri." Victor called between the routine, he arranges his face to resemble Makkachin's best dejected expression, "I'm very sorry, about yesterday."

"It's fine, Victor." Yuuri placates, not breaking a step. "You know, you don't have to push yourself to help around the inn right?" Technically he doesn't, so Victor doesn't argue. Yuuri makes a hesitant expression before continuing.

"You're a guest after all." The ' _just_ ' hung unspoken in the air. Victor sees red. Okay.

Okay, he'll at least DO something. He'll prove something. Just a guest my ass.

He ends up giving Yuuri extra practice out of spite.

\-----

There's a problem with the previous plan. Namely, Victor's limited skillset outside skating.

Laundry aside, (Mari keeps giving him horrified looks everytime he came anywhere close to the laundry room) there's not a lot of things Victor can work with without making a bigger fool out of himself.

He can hear Yakov yells "I told you so" from across the continent.

Cooking, crossed. Cleaning bathhouse's floor, he almost slipped, Yuuri almost faint, cross. Tending the garden, he got distracted, again, by Makkachin. Also, apparently half the thing he pulled out from the ground are herbs and flower bushes, cross. Cleaning the windows, oh this one's funny. Apparently 7 pm is not a good time to clean the windows, especially when you're a tall, pale and silver haired Russian. Katsukis spent almost an hour to assure the frightened guest that, no, that's not a ghost or a giant skeleton youkai hanging outside your room, that's just our son's live in coach. Yeah, it's weird but bear with it? Here's alcohol to compensate your almost heart attack. Ok, cross.

So, with the pity from Hiroko that more or less caught Victor's determination to keep doing...whatever he's doing, Victor succesfully landed the job of refilling the shampoo bottles and peeling soybeans out of their pod. Yay!

Yuuri looks even more confused than ever when Victor begin to gloat about his newfound duty, but he smiles fondly and maybe, maybe he already begin to accept Victor inside his world, his home. And maybe, Victor can now says that he belongs here and nothing could pry him out.

\-----

In between after the GPF and Yuuri consequential moving out to St. Petersburg, Yurio come to visit Hasetsu once again. This time he brings Mila along with him.

Victor and Yuuri picked them both at the airport, Yuuri had to pinch Victor's arm to stop him from commenting on Yurio's (horrendous) purple leopard print jacket.

Mila's looking around with a nostalgic enthusiasm of a tourist Victor once had, asking this and that for every new stuff she encountered along the road to Yu-topia while Yurio keep making constipated face at everything they passed. The Katsukis welcomed Yurio with a cheerful familiarity and Mila with polite glee.

After the luggage has stored away and rooms prepared, Victor's rinkmates gratefully loosen their limbs and peacefully splayed across the dining room.

Hiroko hands him a tray of tea and sweets, when he thoughtlessly places it on the table and starts to pour the tea, he notices the incredulous look from his juniors.

"What." He asks.

"Um." Mila for one lost for words, gesturing hesitantly at the pot and the tray. "Wow, um."

"Ugh. Ew, what are you at, trying to play waiter with us?" Yurio makes an interesting array of expression in just one sentence. Victor rubs his head in confusion, his juniors are so dramatic sometimes.

"It's tea," He begins, slightly annoyed "you don't have to drink it if you don't want to?"

"It's alright! It's alright!" Mila frantically flails around. She got blush on her cheeks that Victor knows isn't from embarrassment. "It's just..you're just.."

"Disgusting." Yurio spits. "Is that how you spent 8 months here? Domestic training? Wait, don't answer that, i don't want to puke."

Victor frowns, trying to sink the words into some kind of context that at least make sense. Of course he could always brush it as Yurio's hormonal nonsense, but Mila doesn't get lost for words often, so there must be something that fantastic enough to be remarked.

There's tea, there's teapot and tray and sweets. Okay, focus, context, places? Yuuri's home, Yuuri's family business.

Oh!

Victor starts to cataloging his domestic skills at the beginning of his stay, which admittedly, pitiful. He hasn't forget the laundry fire either, there's still torched beam as evidence for him to relive. He curses his faulty memory bank when he cannot find the exact moments when it's a common occurrence for him to sit beside Yuuri and a tray of towels to fold, when someone hands him tray to deliver and he can vaguely remembers Yuuri's hand on his to put him on a right posture to pour the tea after an embarrassing spillage in front of a guest.

"It's like husband training then??" Mila claps her hands and squeals excitedly, beside her, Yurio make a noise that suspiciously sounds like a vomiting cat. Victor squeals along excitedly.

"You're definitely my favorite!" He pats Mila's head, heart swells with pride and something else he knows Yuuri shares with him.

Speaking of Yuuri, he choose the exact moment to enter, looking puzzled by the sudden commotion and flailing Russians in his house.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuri asks carefully as he plods down to sit beside Victor who takes no tome to pulls him into a hug.

"Say, Yuuri." Victor nuzzles his neck, trying to keep his grin from splitting his face open. "I'm already good enough to marry, right?"

"Agsgegshagggttggjkk!" Yurio gaggles.

"Where did this came from?!" Yuuri blushes furiously. His head snaps back at his family, who's standing within the earshot, definitely recognizing the english word of 'marry'.

"Yu -ri!" Victor pouts, "I'm good enough to be a husband right?" He's pushing it and he can't bring himself to care. Yakov will get a stroke if he heard. "Am I not marriageable?"

"You're super marriageable!" Yuuri babbles, head swings back and forth between Victor and his family. "Like really! Great! Good husband!"

"Here he goes." Mari mumbles, "Can't those two just be direct to the point for once?"

"Ara, ara.." Hiroko smiles, "Dear, do you think we have haori in Vicchan's size?"

"We can order it at the dry goods store today!" Toshiya hums solemnly.

"While we're at it, I'll ask Yurio and the pretty friend if they want kimonos for new year as well." Katsuki parents nods in agreement while watching the bacchanal commotion between their son and his fiancé's friends.

This year is a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you blame me for wanting to write something based on mental image of Victor Nikiforov refilling shampoo bottles and Victor Nikiforov pouring tea slowly from japanese teapot.
> 
> Basically, the Katsuki (except Yuuri..sigh) caught early on that Victor was trying to adopt himself to the family and trying to prove that he'll be a good husband for Katsuki family. I live for pining Victor, yesh
> 
> Also, Victor have no rights to call people dramatic


End file.
